Pumpkin Coffee
by BabyyBre
Summary: It's a tradition, Jamie Reagan started with his siblings. But as life goes on…he wonders if he's the only one who remembers what they started.


Title: Pumpkin Coffee

Summary: It's a tradition, Jamie Reagan started with his siblings. But as life goes on…he wonders if he's the only one who remembers what they started.

A/N: It's something I thought of as I was drinking some Pumpkin Spice Coffee and was working on my other story "Headlines."

**** Blue Bloods ****

It was 7:31 on Christmas Eve when Jamie Reagan stepped out of Starbucks. He looked around the bare streets, before he starting walking to the graveyard by the water.

He smiled.

He liked this time a day; the lights from the street lights, the sun down, and the city quiet. He always thought this time of the day was perfect.

He stepped past the white gates to enter the graveyard and felt sadness rush over him.

"I miss you guys." Jamie said softly.

He made his way to a certain section of the graveyard. He left a dozen roses on his mother's and grandmother's grave then a small bottle of scotch on his big brother's grave.

Again, he sipped his hot coffee and remembers the first time he came here with pumpkin coffee.

It was their first Christmas that their grandmother was missing. Joe showed up in Jamie's room at three o'clock in the morning. He had coffee in hand and a confuse look on his face. He told Jamie to get up, that they were going somewhere. Jamie didn't protest but went with Joe.

Erin and Danny were at their grandmother's grave, sitting coffee and laughing. "What are we doing here?" Jamie remembers asking.

Jamie was only 11 years old when they started to come to the graveyard to celebrate. When Jamie looked to Joe; he simply answered, "I guess it's a way to celebrate the holidays with her; even though she's not here."

Erin smiled at her two younger brothers. "It's a bright idea…it's a good idea."

"Joe's due for them every once in awhile." Danny said joking.

Every years since they have gone back, all drinking pumpkin coffee. They've drunk coffee, enjoyed each other's company and shared memories.

The year their mother died, Jamie was the first on there, followed by Erin. Joe was there third, smelling like a vodka bottle, but had a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand.

Danny was the last to show up, with flowers in his head. He set a white rose on both their mother and grandmother's grave. He kept quiet as he hugged each one of his siblings.

It was quiet.

The year after their mother's death, Danny was gone. He was overseas, serving his part in the Iraq war.

That year, Erin was first to arrive and Joe and Jamie arrived next, together. Joe and Erin only talked to each other and Jamie said nothing, keeping to himself. He was worried, scared.

Erin and Joe knew how he was feeling, but neither knew what to say to the teenager.

It felt different without Danny here.

"He's going to come back home safe." Joe told Jamie.

Jamie looked up from the ground. "It's the first Christmas without him." He said. "It just doesn't feel right. I miss him."

"We all miss him." Erin said. "We just have to be happy…you know, be okay. Just until he comes back home, Jamie."

Jamie sighed, sipping his coffee. "I guess." He agreed, silently cursing himself in the back of his brain for believing in Christmas wishes.

A year later, Joe was missing, and the rest of the Reagan siblings had another life to celebrate. And the Reagan siblings were quiet.

Jamie brought the bottle of vodka, surprising to Erin, because it was Joe's favorite. He took a drink out of the bottle before pouring a little into Erin's coffee and an equal amount of (a lot) into, both, Jamie and Danny's cup of coffee.

Each rose their cu[s on the air and said, "To Joe." Before taking a big drink of the vodka filled coffee.

Jamie looked around before taking a seat, on the ground, in front of the graves. He sighed, as he looked up to the sky, "I miss you all." His head moved back to the graves, and he looked at each name on the grave.

It was quiet, dark and felt a bit creepy for him.

Jamie felt like a loner. He was the only person visiting their loved ones on Christmas Eve.

Again, he looked around, wondering when, if, Danny and Erin would show up. But then his mind went to the thought that maybe they forgot about their yearly tradition.

He sipped his coffee and frowned. "Hey." Danny said, making Jamie jump. "Sorry, I'm late. How long have you been sitting here for?" He took a seat on the ground by his little brother.

"Since seven-thirty." Jamie answered. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Danny answered. He handed Jamie a hot cup coffee; he brought an extra cup, knowing Jamie would be the first one to show up here. "Erin's on here way, she got caught up with work." Jamie smiled tiny, as he turned his head to the water. "How are you? Are you alright?" Danny asked, a little worried about the youngest Reagan sibling.

"I'm fine." Jamie lied.

"Your thinking about Joe, aren't you?" Danny asked after moments of silence between the two brothers.

"Yeah."

"Me, too." Danny said to him. "It seems like only yesterday he dragged us out here at three in the morning, telling us that we were celebrating. Sometimes, I wonder where that kid got his ideas from…"

"I'm glad you didn't forget." Danny heard Jamie whispered softly.

"I would never." Danny reassured him. "I like doing this with you guys."

Jamie supped his new hot pumpkin coffee that Danny gave him, thankful that his older brother was thinking of him and brought the extra cup.

Suddenly, Jamie laughed out loud and said, "Can you believe that all of this started because of Joe's crazy idea and some pumpkin coffee?"

Danny laughed, "I was thinking the same thing…"

*** Blue Bloods ***

Eh…I think I could done better.

But since I typed in up, I'll post it anyways.

Read && Review …PLEASE?


End file.
